Shells: Chapter 16
Chapter 15: The Bounty By: Lvdoomien ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Greeter: Welcome to Marks Is- Tomas: I don't care. Komota: Well I do acually, where can we get supplies? Greeter: Are you pirates? Komota: No, we are merchants. Greeter: Oh! Good! The general store is over there! Komota: Thank you. Come on men, we are getting supplies! Sake: Alright, lets go. Tomas: Hey watch it! Stranger: No, you! Tomas: Well- Umm sir, I don't think carrying two severed heads around is legal. Stranger: You got a problem? Tomas: Sorta, yeah. Stranger: Complain to them. Tomas: Is this guy crazy? Tomas: Ow hey! Nobody hits Tomas H. Ells over the head with two severed heads! Stranger: Well then your name is Bob and I'm leaving. Komota: Where is Tomas? Sake: Over there. Komota: That does not look good. Come on Sake! Tomas: Damnit Sake let me go! I'm gonna break that guys face! Store guy: Welcome, can I help you? Komota: Yes, I need three barrels of various fruits, a crate of dried meat, a barrel of rum, and a bucket. Store guy: Okay that will be 8,510. Komota: Wait... Tomas? Tomas: What? Komota: Stop acting like a child and how much beli do we have? Tomas: Uhh none. Komota: Damn, can you keep all those items on tab? Store guy: Tabs are invalid in 24 hours. Sake: So now what? Komota: We need to come up with some beli, but how? Tomas: Bounty hunting? Sake: Who would we hunt though? Tomas: Wait a minute... Beli, bounty... Those bastards owe me! Komota/Sake: What? Store guy: Should I put the door on your tab? Komota: Yes. Ford: Hello, I'm Petty Officer Ford, can I help you? Tomas: Yes I want my beli! Ford: Sir, this isn't a bank. Tomas: Well I turned in a whole pirate crew over three weeks ago and I haven't gotten my money yet! Stranger: Tomas: No, go away. Ford: And the crew's name? Tomas: The Gattle Pirates. Ford: Yes, the Gattle Pirates were arrested, minus one captain Gattle and one deck hand Komota Arnold. Tomas: Yeah, Gattle looked dead but he wasn't so I don't think the guy arrested him. Ford: And Arnold? Tomas: Uhh, he got away. Ford: Well the marine officer that arrested the Gattle Pirates stated that they were turned in by an "old man with a mop and some blonde haired punk." Tomas: I'm not a punk! Now I want the beli that I earned! Ford: Well it says here that minus Gattle and Komota Arnold, the crew's total bounty was 3,000,000. Tomas: I'll take the money. Stranger: Excuse me, but you cut ahead of me when clearly I was here first. Tomas: Well I really don't care because these guys owe me beli and I really need the beli. Stranger: You do know I can cut you right in half, right? Tomas: I can throw this directly at your head so you won't die, but you'll get severe brain damage. Stranger: You don't know anything about medicine do you? If you wanted to do that, you'd have to aim right here. Tomas: Ow! You little- Ford: Umm excuse me, I have your beli. Tomas: Oh, good! And if anybody asks, the Shell Pirates were here. Ford: Hmm the Shell Pirates... Sir, there's no such crew. Tomas: What?! I have a bounty damnit! The Shell Pirates are a real crew! Ford: Prove it then, the bounty wall is over there. Tomas: Okay fine! Tomas: See? Thats me! I do have a pirate crew! And- Ford: Are you done sir? Tomas: I'll be back. And you! Meet me at the beach in an hour, I'm gonna kick your ass! Stranger Yeah sure whatever. Tomas: Good. I'll be back Ford! Stranger: Hmph, men. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells